Guild War
by Arclightofemarr
Summary: Tale of a great war that took place in Veilous.
1. Chapter 1

One of the first stories I did for the guild and also one of my favorite. As time changes so does the guild. These were some of my original friends in the Ring of Destiny. Our adventure is also taking place in my favorite continent, Veilous.

Chap1: Gathering

In the cold dark ice corridors of Kael Drakkal two intruders crept passed the giants sentries. Clinging to shadows and dark corners the interlopers managed avoid being caught by the frost giant's guards. Both wore heavy cloaks with large hoods that were meant not only to keep Veilous's chill from them but also to conceal their identity. Finally they made it to a large stairway that lead to the heart of the giants citadel. Throwing back the hood of his thick cloak, one of the intruders peered down the oversized stairs to large gathering of giants making preparations.

"I was afraid that was what they were up to," he whispered to his companion.

"I didn't think they had the numbers to do it," his companion replied. "Any chance you can get a little closer Chie? It would help if we knew how many were coming." Chielings peered over the edge again before drawing back and throwing his hood on again.

"Not with out being spotted I'm afraid," said Chielings. "At least we have what we came for. No more rumors or stories. It is a fact, the giants intend to wipe Thurgadin from the map." Chielings companion spat on the ground in anger.

"Lets get the officers, I bet the Ring can find away to stop the giants," he said.

"That's one of the reasons I wanted you with me when we did this Arclight," pointed out Chielings as they crept back through the halls of ice.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion Arclight asked, "What do you mean by that Chie?"

"Well you were nearby anyways when I decided to do this but also I need your help convincing the others," explained Chielings. "The giants have given us a unique opportunity. We have the chance to hit so hard they'll never stand against us again. For that I want the whole guild here. Every last member.

The great keep that the Ring of Destiny called home was something of mystery for those weren't part of the guild. Secluded and hidden from others only the Ring knew of its location. Chielings and Arclight had managed to sneak out of the Frost Giants city and return to the keep. It was strange Arclight thought, to call this place home. Usually adventure and emergencies kept most of the Ring away. Often only officers were present and then only briefly to discuss guild business.

Walking quickly through the hallways of the guild, Arclight's eyes turned to glance at the many paintings hanging in the hallway. All were massive portraits of guild members, former and new. Each had a plaque with a personal inscription on it from the guild member. These portraits held many memories for the older members. With quick nod towards the portraits of his friends, Arclight turned his attention back to Chielings as the monk threw open the doors to the great hall. The guild hall was massive, larger then any room in the keep. In its center stood a gigantic aspen table carved with wood from the Faydark forest. Each member of the guild had their own chair at this table. Arclight quickly repressed the urge to chuckle as he saw Berit sitting at his. In an effort to put himself at eye level with everyone else the dwarf had ordered his chair be made extra tall. Yaman had taken to calling it a booster seat for kids.

Berit must have seen Arclight holding down a laugh because he scowled and impatiently asked, "Well what's the emergency monk? The officers and I have things to do."

"You can go back to making indecent proposals to Aenau after I'm done talking to ya!" countered Chielings.

"Bite me monk, last time I checked even the gnomes were turning you both down," snarled the dark elf Aenau. Arclight waited patiently while the monk and the other officers exchanged a few insults before Chielings got to the heart of the matter.

"The Frost Giants of Kael are gathering some forces to march on Thurgadin," explained Chielings. "They intend to crush the dwarves once and for all."

"And thisss matters to us how?" hissed Ckorik the iksar.

"Most of us here in the Ring have killed a giant or two in our time. Some of us have killed dozens," Chielings pointed out. "The giants see us as enemies. Not only will we be able to seize equipment and funds from them, but we will also be crippling them. After this I doubt they will be a serious threat to the Ring ever again.

"Then there is Thurgadin," said Arclight. "It's the only major city open to any of our members in Veilous. If the giants crushed that we would have little sanctuary on that continent. Many of us have friends there as well."

"I think your more worried about the bar being destroyed there then the city," chuckled Maecbeth the dwarven paladin.

"That would be tragic, but the city as well as the people there are important too," Arclight replied dryly.

"How many guild members will we need?" Berit asked Chielings. Chielings thought about it for a moment.

"I think we should start sending peeps to Thurgadin now. We'll need as many as we can get. If we start gathering them now we'll probably have everyone in the guild assembled when the giants get there," concluded Chielings.

"You are sure the giants are marching?" asked Aenau. "I'd hate to think what's left of your brain froze while you were in Kael."

"I only hope one of them steps on you in the upcoming fight Aenau." Chielings shot back.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Berit. "Put out the call, I want see every member of the Ring in Thurgadin by tonight!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chap2: Choices

Ok Sheahay I'm ready for my pick up, Qasar and Toein are with me, Arclight mentally called out to the druid. A crackling that sounded like distant thunder began and the druid burst into view. Sheahay wasted little time as magic poured out of him into the others causing them to hover in the air.

"The eagle spirit will allow us to travel quickly over the snow. We should hurry the others are almost gathered," explained Sheahay. The crackling sound began again as flashing light gathered around Sheahay. "Hold on here we go!" The light burst out from Sheahay and surrounded the party taking them to Veilous's frozen land. Qasar turned to Arclight as the others began to run to the dwarven city.

"You sure you won't get lost this time Arclight?" Qasar asked the paladin with a grin. Arclight just shrugged and replied chuckling,

"I can always get ya to summon me if I do."

Qasar frowned, "You can pay me in advance then for the pearl that'll cost."

Arclight just laughed and replied, "Don't worry Qasar Veilous is the one place I never get lost in." The guild members made their way up the frozen river. The river poured from waterfall that hid the entrance to Thurgadin from its enemies. Slipping past the waterfall Arclight and the others made their way into the dwarven city.

The guards at the entrance told them that the Dain Frostreaver IV had offered the Ring of Destiny a recently finished hall near the mines for them to stay in. Arclight made his way to the hall stopping every now and then to chat with fellow Ring members he meet on the way. Damn a lot of us are here early Arclight thought to himself. We are almost fully assembled. As he entered the hall he saw that it was packed with his fellow adventures. "Hey Fortune Seeker!" Arclight called out to a ranger resting in a chair.

"Hey Arc!" Seek replied waving back. "You better go have a chat with Voltamor in the back. Looks like we got a problem." Arclight frowned and thanked the ranger as he made his way to the back of the hall. Spotting Voltamor leaning against a door and sharpening his blades.

"Hi Volt what's going on? Seek mentioned we may have a problem," Arclight asked as he finally got passed the crowd of guild members.

"The officers are in an argument at the moment," replied Voltamor. "They are trying to decide if we should stay for this fight or not."

"WHAT DO…," Arclight quickly lowered his rising voice so the other guild members wouldn't get riled up. Bad enough he could hear the officers shouting through the door as it was. "What do you mean their arguing about staying?"

"Kayote and I just got back from a scouting mission. We were checking on the Frost giants movements," explained Voltamor. "Arc… their bringing their whole army against the dwarves. It was like looking at a sea of giants. Worse yet Narandi is leading them."

"Narandi? Narandi the wretched?" Arclight asked scowling. Narandi was a giant that had earned a special name among the dwarves for his cruelty. Arclight had heard his favorite way of disposing of prisoner's was to throw them to the drakkel hunting dogs.

"Big deal," Zoroo said as the dark elf walked over. "I've killed so many of their kind this guy isn't going to be anything special either. You guys must have seen a hell of a lot of giants to get this worked up."

"We're out numbered three to one Zoroo," Voltamor responded. "We can't stop that many giants. Not on our best day."

"The dwarf army will be aiding us too!" interjected Arclight. "That'll help as well."

"Their still recovering from the last attack Arc," Voltamor pointed out. "We'd still be out numbered. Frankly I think we'd get our butts kicked." Voltamor quickly jumped away from the door he was leaning on as it swung open. The hall went silent as Berit and the other officers walked out into the room.

"Everyone here has heard about the approaching Frost Giant army." Berit said scowling again. "I know you all have been wondering whether or not the Ring of Destiny is going to leave or stay and fight. I and the other officers gave our word to Dain Frostreaver IV that we would aide his city in this attack. Our word and the word of the Ring. What's more I refuse to let King Tormax think he can get away with something like this. He'd probably be looking to try it on our guild hall next. So we will stay and FIGHT. We've done the impossible before folks we just need to one more time. With all of us assembled as we are, even an army as big as the frost giants is not going to beat us. We've killed those blue giants before and we can damn well do it again. We are the Ring of Destiny, and WE…WILL…OWN…THEM" The guild roared in approval. The sound filled the hall and echoed through the city.

Through all the shouting Arclight saw Ckorik walk out the back door of the hall and followed him outside. It didn't take Arclight much to figure out that Ckorik was pissed from how he paced back and forth.

"I take it you do not approve of the officer's choice?" Arclight asked cautiously.

"That is a mild understatement paladin," Ckorik snarled at him.

"We can't just let King Tormax massacre a city Ckorik. He can't be allowed to get away with that," exclaimed Arclight.

"I am uneasy about doing this, Aenau as well," explained Ckorik as he reached out with a single claw and began carving in the wall of ice. "Norrath is facing a dangerous time in its existence." A scowl formed on Arclight's face as he saw the names Ckorik was carving into the wall. Seru, Kael, Agnarr, and many more enemies. Enemies that threatened the Ring and forced many confrontations. "All manner of chaos and discord are rampart through our lands. The night that grips us are legions upon legions." Ckorik stepped back from the long list of enemies they had faced. Next to those names the iksar carved three words into the ice, Ring…of…Destiny. "But you, I, and those of us in the Ring are strong enough to affect that. We have the ability to change the destiny of those around us. By our will each one of us turns the tide of these battles." The lizard's eyes suddenly blazed with green fire. Pointing at the list dark forces against them Ckorik unleashed a bolt green acid that slammed into the wall in an explosion of ice. When the steam cleared only the name Ring of Destiny was left on the wall beside the smoking crater. "By our will, enemies are beaten and our lands are guarded. We were not meant to throw ourselves away in the frost giants foolish war. I know we can win as do the other officers. But I fear the price. To lose some members in battle is bad enough but in this fight we are risking all. We have bet all that we have on this battle. The Ring of Destiny must not fall here."

Arclight had to think on what Ckorik had told him. In his mind he too weighed out the cost of this fight. "Those are high stakes," Arclight responded softly.

"Far higher then what we should be risking," observed Ckorik

"All war is foolish but the frost giants are waging it anyways," Arclight finally said. "I am not even sure if they care. I refuse to lay down and die or let anyone else for that matter. The Ring will do what it has to win. I can't speak for them either but I have to stay…I'm sorry Ckorik even at that price I can't walk away from this."

"A thing can be wrong and foolish and still need doing." Ckorik pointed out. "The iksar know this well. No Arc I don't think this a fight we can not walk away from. But we stand to lose far too much in this fight." Nothing more had to be said. Both of them knew what was coming. The Ring would be lucky to win the up coming fight let alone survive it. But as Ckorik said, it still needed doing. The necromancer and the paladin returned to the hall as Berit laid out the plans for the upcoming battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: It's the waiting that gets to me.

"That's the plan for now," finished Ckorik. "If we get any better ideas we'll adjust accordingly when the giants get here. We have a few scouts sent out to keep an eye on the giant army. The enemy will not began their assault till tomorrow. I suggest you all relax around the city then get a decent rest. We need you at your best tomorrow so enjoy yourselves tonight then good night sleep."

"Well come on Maddawggie lets go check out the local pub," said Maecbeth as Nusbak and Maddawggie followed him out of the building.

"Ilyeana I'll need your help before you turn in," requested Victorine. Both druids left as Quorthon walked over to Arclight.

"What about you knight? How will you spend your last hours on Norrath?" Quorthon asked snickering.

Arclight just laughed and responded, "I think I'll go with Maec and the others. How about you Quorthon, you gonna join us?"

"I think I would like my husband to keep me company tonight." Wickedbrat interjected as she took Quorthon's hand. "But not here it seems a little to crowded. Come us stay at the inn its much more comfortable and private." Arclight hid a small smile as the couple slipped away. Leaving the hall, he hurried to catch up to the dwarves as they made their way to the local bar. Upon entering the pub Maecbeth made a beeline for the bar and jumped on one of its stools.

""What's yer most expensive and strongest drink?" Maecbeth demanded of the bartender.

"That would be a Bleeding Kromzek," the dwarven barkeep answered.

"Fill the bar with em and keep pouring em after we clear it!" Maecbeth ordered as he dropped a large bag of platinum on the bar. Arclight couldn't help but stare at the smelly syrupy drink the bartender began pouring into the mugs he set before them.

"I can't believe you guys are willing to drink that stuff!" exclaimed Arclight.

"Can't let all this platinum we collected go to waste," remarked Nusbak with a laugh.

"What about you human?" the bartender asked expectantly.

"A Coldain ice beer will be fine for me," Arclight responded with a shudder.

"Ah lad you just need take a couple of slow drinks to get used to the aroma before ye start guzzling" pointed out Maecbeth as he took a deep drink from his mug.

"You mean stench not aroma," grumbled Arclight. A young sorceress entered and joined them at the bar.

"Hi guys thought I'd join you for a quick drink," remarked the spell caster as she picked up one stein's Maecbeth had ordered.

"Hi Blaizzen you probably will want something else that stuff is a little…" Arclight couldn't finish as Blaizzen began to chug the entire stein in one drink. Slamming the empty stein down on the bar she passed it back to the bartender.

"Tasty give me another" she remarked as everyone's jaw dropped to the floor. Arclight snatched up his beer and gulped it down. Throwing a gold piece on the bar Arclight grabbed his lance and his pack.

"I'm getting out of here before Blaiz has twenty of those and starts melting things for giggles," Arclight said as he threw his pack over his shoulder.

"Oh come on Arc, what's the chance of that happening?" Blaizzen asked innocently. Arclight gave her a stern look and Blaizzen's cheeks grew a little red. "Ok so what's the chances of it happening twice I mean," she slurred.

"Hey how about a tip knight?" the bartender called out.

"Invest in fire insurance…your gonna need it." Arclight replied with a smirk as he left.

"Cheapskate" the bartender grumbled as he went back to serving drinks. Blaizzen finished another mug and let out a loud hiccup. Instantly the barstools beneath Maecbeth and Nusbak blew up sending the dwarf's sprawling on the floor.

"Oops sorry guys" slurred Blaizzen as she reached for another mug.

As Arclight hurried away from the bar he ran into Madhacks who waved and said, "Hey Arc I was just on my way to the bar…why is there smoke pouring out of it?"

"Probably just the fire place to keep everyone warm. Go on enjoy yourself Mad have a few drinks for me." As Madhacks walked passed him towards the bar, Arclight made the sign of the last rites behind his back.

Deciding to get some fresh air Arclight made his way to the entrance of the city. After crossing the large bridge and caverns that lead to the entrance, Arclight stepped out passed the waterfall that concealed the lair of Coldain dwarf's kingdom. With his eyes locked on the horizon he sat for a moment. The sun had turned the snow clouds above Veilous a light purple as it began to drop beneath the icy mountains. Once again Arclight found himself bidding the sunset good bye. The knight was unable to keep regrets and sad memories from wandering through his mind. If I had a silver piece for every time I believed I was looking at my last day or my last sunset he thought, I'd have enough cash to buy Lake Rathe for a swimming pool he thought to himself.

A low and deep growl ended Arclight's morbid thinking. Turning he came face to face with a snow wolf twice his size. The wolf's canines were the size of small blades and they were bared. The full tooth angry scowl told Arclight of the wolf's temper and a demonstration of it he was about to receive.

"STOP!" commanded a female voice in a tone allowed for no argument. The wolf still rumbled angrily but it turned and walked away from him. Arclight looked up and saw a whole pack of snow wolves gathered around Victorine and Ilyeana on a nearby hill. The wolves paced around the druids uneasy, but did not seem to be disturbed by their presence.

"Its ok Arc I thought we could use a little help tomorrow so Ilyeana and I rounded up this pack of snow wolves," explained Victorine. Arclight could not help but stare, both Ilyeana's and Victorine's eyes had turned a reflective green just like the wolves. A wolf sprang to his feet began to bare his fangs at Arclight's approach. Ilyeana swatted the wolf with her hand and gave a low growl that sounded just like a wolf's growl. The wolf resumed lying in the snow and just glared at the paladin.

"Don't worry Arc you get used to them doing that after awhile," a voice behind Arclight spoke. Arclight turned and saw Zoroo and Shadoa leaning against the entrance to Thurgadin. Arclight turned back and looked at wolves claws easily the size of an ogre's hand and just shook his head.

"If you guys say so," replied Arclight as he walked behind the waterfall and back into the city. Unable to rest and even more on edge then before Arclight wandered through Thurgadin. As night fell the dwarves lit a few torches to illuminate the already dark and enclosed city.

The unfinished hall where the guild was staying was near the entrance to the velium mines. As he approached the mines entrance Arclight heard a shout of combat echo from the entrance. Glad for the distraction Arclight quickly investigated. Down one of the twisting corridors of the mine, a single torch light illuminated one of the Ring's monks Allyssaa. Arclight quietly approached her curious as to what she was doing. Her eyes were closed in complete concentration, she was absolutely still like a rock. From as motionless as she was Arclight wasn't even sure if she was breathing until her eyes snapped open.

"ERRAAAUUGGHH," she roared bringing fist down on a block of ice in front of her. The block exploded sending ice every where. Allyssaa was only getting started as she struck another rock of ice cracking it and another after that. When she finished there was nothing but ice chips around her. Panting from her effort she saw Arclight at the edge of the torch's reach. "You need something Arc?" she asked wiping the sweat from her brow.

Not moving from the shadows Arclight asked quietly, "Ally I just don't see how any amount of training would make a difference tomorrow, wouldn't it be better to just rest?" Allyssaa sighed and looked down at her hands, raw and cold from the ice she had bashed them into.

"I'm not trying to get myself physically prepared for tomorrow. I'm trying to get myself mentally ready. I need to get myself in a mindset where I don't have to feel everything that's at stake. All I want to feel is my art so I may use that art to its full ability to protect everyone."

Arclight nodded in understanding. Setting his lance along the wall he knelt down by one of the ice rocks. The rock was easily as long as a dwarf was tall and about as wide too. Tucking his arms underneath it used all his strength to lift it into the air. Hoping to his feet Arclight managed to lift the rock over his head. Grunting from the effort he heaved it as hard as he could toward the waiting monk. With a snarl Allyssaa lashed out with her fist shattering the rock all round her.

"Its no good Arc," she said in frustration. "I need to feel it. I need a real fight to draw strength from tomorrow. Would you be kind enough to duel me…please." Arclight frowned in disapproval but agreed. Taking a pouch from his belt he put it over the bladed end of his lance and began tying it. "With out the guard Arclight I want you to able to use you your lance normally." Allyssaa requested. At that Arclight shook his head refusing. "Arc I need to be able to feel the fight is real other wise its no good to me tomorrow, please honor my request." Arclight studied her for a moment.

"Only because my healing spells should allow us to recover from what ever mistakes we are about to make," he answered raising his lance above his head. Bringing his blade level with Allyssaa's gut he assumed a thrusting stance. "Are you ready?" Arclight asked as his face became focused and determined like hers. Allyssaa brought her arms up in a defensive stance and nodded. For a moment neither moved as each took the others measure.

Then in the blink of an eye Arclight rushed forward. Allyssaa barely dodged the thrust as Arclight's lance struck the wall behinds causing a deep crack in it. Spinning around Arclight slashed twice at the monk scoring a cut on Allyssaa's forearm. With a battle cry Allyssaa spun around Arclight's lance and smashed her elbow into his breastplate driving him back. Not letting up Allyssaa stepped forward and quick as a cat, palm struck the knight in his gut. Stumbling back into the wall behind him Arclight bounced back and with stopped Allyssaa's advance with heavy over head slash. The paladin's holy lance came within inches of the monks face. Allyssaa's eyes grew wide as the knight's lance suddenly glowed and a force bolt erupted from it tossing her to the floor. Allyssaa picked up a rock she hand landed on and crushed it as she made a fist. Veins began to show on her arm as her fist reared back for one all out punch. Arclight barely jumped out of the way as the lightning fast punch slammed into the wall.

The force of Allyssaa's attack sent cracks through the wall. The roughly carved ice wall began to splinter and cracks grew threw the ceiling and floor. A large pile of ice and snow fell on the combatants burying both of them completely. For a moment all was still. Then the debris exploded again as the combatants used their strength to unearth themselves.

"Did you find the strength you were looking for Ally?" Arclight asked coldly.

Allyssaa brushed off some of the debris from her shoulder and shook her hair to get the ice out of it before replying, "Thanks Arc I'm good for tomorrow now. I have what I need. If those frost giants want a fight by all that's holy they'll get one."

Arclight's gaze lost it's steel as he smiled his usual grin and answered back, "Anytime Ally, now try get some rest before tomorrow." Turning around the paladin walked back into the city. Glad Ally found what she needed, I just wish I could Arclight thought as he paced impatiently outside the shops.

Arc decided to take one last stroll before he forced himself to turn in and go to sleep. It would be good to have one last look at the city he thought. Except of course for the smoking bar which was now melting as well. That he hurried by, not wanting to know.

"You are restless this night paladin," a voice from the shadows called out. Arclight turned to see the dark elves Aenau and Meiera emerge from one of the shops.

"I am not tired at the moment." Arclight replied. Meiera walked over and brushed some ice from the top of Arclight's helm.

"You're a mess Arc you should go get some rest," laughed Meiera.

"You are not going to accomplish anything worrying about your friends or this miserable city, go get some rest Knight," ordered Aenau.

"As cold as it is its not such a bad place Aen," Arclight replied.

"I don't give a cracked copper about this city or the dwarves. Let them rot for all I care," swore Aenau startling her companions.

"The giants need to be stopped Aen," protested Arclight. "We have the chance to do a lot of good here."

"Sometimes Arclight I forget that you are just a human," Aenau explained coldly. "One city that was destroyed once already isn't going to make a difference." Arclight opened his mouth to protest but Aenau cut him off determined to speak her mind. "The dark elves have been waging wars since before you were born, its what we do. For the first time in a long time we may stand against forces that would do far worse to us than what the giants will do to the dwarves. Against the very gods themselves. You and Chie want to throw all that away because of a worthless city and meaningless morals. I don't blame you for this Arc, But I do believe you're a fool to want to stay."

"Someone needs to stop them Aen," shot back Arclight.

"Not at the Ring's expense. Not at the cost of the guild. Your ideals have made you a tough fighter paladin, but now they may also bury your friends. That is why you can find no peace tonight." From the look on his face Meiera knew Arclight's temper had snapped and was worried for a moment he'd strike Aenau. Instead the rage bleed from his face leaving a simple look of emptiness. Of loss that could not be restored.

Turning away from the clerics he walked away saying, "Can't yell at ya for telling the truth Aen."

The dark elves watched Arclight leave as Aenau casually commented to Meiera, "The next time he has that look on his face will be the day they lay him six feet beneath the earth. Which thanks to Chie and Arc may be soon."

"I think Arc's right Aen. I think we belong here helping the dwarves," Meiera replied softly.

Aenau sighed and turned back to Meiera. "The knight is fond of the saying Vae Victus, suffering to the conquered. He believes it is a good reminder to him never to give up, a reminder of the price of failure. But it is only a belief to him. Our people invented it they live by it. We take great joy from inflicting it on others who would harm us. But as much as we love that moment when our foes wrath is undone, we never risk all that we have gained on chance. On a roll of the dice. This is a battle that the dark elves would never have taken place in, and we live for retribution and wrath. To us those words are our Mother and Father."

"But we are taking place in this battle Aen." Meiera interjected. "I want to know what you will do about it?" she asked curiously.

"I will make the giants pay, Arc's right about that at least," replied Aenau angrily. Meiera could not help but notice the same look of rage that was on Arc's face now gleamed in Aenau's eyes. "Any creature foolish enough to threaten the Ring is already in for a painful death, but tomorrow I will make the giants beg for the miserable lives. For every member of the Ring that falls tomorrow, for every… friend I lose, I will hang five frost giant beards from the wall of the guild keep."

Arclight walked toward the hall the guild was staying at, struggling with the emotions that warred within him. As he reached the steps leading he stopped for a moment. Unwilling to let his companions see his feelings that had plagued him the last few hours he attempted one last time to bring them under control. With a final act of extreme will and soul, Arclight thrust his tormented emotions deep inside where none could see. Feeling nothing but the chill of the air on his skin he entered the hall. Most of the guild had taken to throwing down blankets at the far end of the hall or in the many adjoining rooms.

Arclight was about to join them when he heard Seek call out, "Hey Arc over here." Seek, Zoroo, Victorine, Yaman, Kenlain, Kayote, and Speedi were sitting at a large table with a big wooden case on it. "Your friend Uudy was kind enough to drop off a big case of beer before she turned in," Seek explained as he pulled a beer out of the case. Arclight smiled and sat down at the table. Pulling out a beer Arclight popped the top off and took a long drink.

"Damn Arc, that's half the bottle you must have really needed that drink," observed Kenlain.

"Not as much as I thought I did," Arclight replied staring at the bottle. Taking another drink he set the bottle on the table and grinned at his friends. "I guess the beer just tastes a hell of a lot better when I'm drinking it with you guys."

"At least this time we're sitting at a table in a city drinking beer instead of a camp set up in the middle of the Plane of Fear surrounded by monsters that would like to eat us," chuckled Speedi.

Seek laughed at that and replied, "I remember that, that was years ago." For a second no one said anything as they remembered some of the old adventures they had. Then Seek and Arclight with out missing a beat clanked their beer bottles together in a toast and said to each other simultaneously, "WE'RE GETTING TOO OLD FOR THIS." Everyone at the table shared a chuckle.

"Honestly at least Fear was warmer then this. Don't know why you keep coming back to a place as cold as this Arclight." Kayote said shivering.

"My home is a cold place Kay I'm used to it," Arclight pointed out.

"Don't know how you could stand living in someplace as cold this ice pit," said Yaman.

Arclight thought a moment to try and explain. "When you're a paladin or even just an adventure, you're used to being in the heart of the storm. You're used to chaos, you live with it. But even knights get tired and burnt out. This is a good place to return to at that point. Its simply too cold to feel tired or angry. Its too cold to feel anything at all. It makes you numb inside and out. Both your body and your heart. The freeze gives me some respite and time to clear my head so I can go back to doing what I love doing."

No one had anything to say at first. Then Yaman reached into the case and pulled out a beer replying, "Damn it Arc now I need a drink after that."

Arclight just snickered and said, "As long as you don't get drunk and burn the hall down."

"Do I look like Blaizzen?" Yaman asked seriously as the group had another laugh. The door to the hall flew open and Janlail came in with a couple of drunk dwarven paladins slung over his shoulder. Behind him was Ckorik, Berit, and Chielings. The three grabbed some chairs and sat down with Arc and the others. Everyone choked down a laugh as Berit's chair slid on the ice dropping him to the floor.

Swearing Berit jumped back on to the chair and grumbled, "I don't how anyone can stand all this ice." Arclight just laughed and grabbed another beer.

"Look at it this way Berit," Arclight as he cracked the beer open with a loud pop. "At least the beer is always cold."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lets get it started in here

It was only an hour before midday when the giants were spotted on the move to Thurgadin. Berit put out a call for everyone to get up and get ready. All guild members donned their armor and grabbed their weapons before meeting at the waterfall entrance to Thurgadin. The snow entrance was crowded with fighters and casters spread out down the river that flowed from the entrance. Each one had on them a single badge or marking with the name Ring of Destiny on it. Ckorik and the other officers finally stepped out and began giving instructions.

"Ok folks move into the groups we assigned you to last night," ordered Ckorik.

Arclight joined Velocia, Stickyfingas, Tinkwell, Speedi, and Loyosh. The first part of the plan was to place everyone in groups of six and move them to strategic areas to guard the entrance. Ckorik, Berit, and Daye would be at the top of the waterfall to over see the battle with Chielings and Voltamor acting as forward scout.

"The giants are forming several lines in front of the shardwurm caves," reported Chielings. "They're getting ready to attack."

Once again Sheahay called upon the called upon the spirit of nature to give everyone an easier time traveling over the snow. Arclight heard the cry of an eagle as he suddenly hovered off the grounds. Toein and the other shaman's followed calling upon the spirits of the earth as well to aid the Ring. Arclight felt all his concerns and worries banished as spirits entered him giving him the power to focus on the task at hand. Magic weaved out of Wickedbrat strengthening the minds of the spell casters and adding her magic to their own. Berit and the other clerics called forth a divine blessing that surrounded everyone in a gold aura protecting them from harm. The paladins and Arclight added their own blessing as well strengthening the protection. Uudy and Yaman summoned a translucent shield of fire around everyone to protect them further. The valley was filled flashes and explosions of raw magical power. The dwarven defenders that had joined them shielded their eyes from the brilliance and the giants paused as they took measure this new obstacle in their path.

As everyone's vision cleared and the magic roared within everyone's bodies Berit called out, "Alright everyone move into position, Maecbeth and Arclight I want you paladins and your groups to stay near to the entrance incase of emergency or if we need to add support to one section of the lines. Everyone else move up."

As everyone formed the defensive line Ckorik telepathically called out Remember not to get to spread out. We can't afford multiple giants to slip through the lines

The giants are advancing but only a few of them, looks like just their infantry, reported Chielings.

"Their nervous," Ckorik told Berit. "They weren't expecting us here and they want test us to see how much of a threat we are."

Remember the plan folks, get ready. We've got incoming, ordered Berit. A line of frost giants marched into view. As the frost giants neared they broke into a run, charging the Ring's defensive line. The Ring's ranger and druid forces began to call on their magic to stop them. Icy vines and roots began ripped from the snow snaring and stopping many of the giants. As the frost giants struggled against their shackles, fire and lightning bombarded them from the Ring's spell casters as well as a hail of arrows from the Ring's archers. Those few giants that were able to break their shackles and escape the slaughter were cut down by the Ring's fighters the moment they reached the guild. When the fighting was done the ring stood untouched and the field was littered with dead giants.

"First round goes to us," said Arclight.

"It's the last round that counts Arc," reminded Maecbeth.

Reform and get ready for the next attack ordered Ckorik. Everyone reassumed their positions in the defensive line.

That's odd, observed Chielings. A large part of the giant forces seems to be withdrawing.

I don't buy that they are giving up this soon stated Berit.

Watch it folks, they're gonna try something sneaky, ordered Aenau.

I see them! Voltamor called out. They are trying to use the hills to slip around the lines to the east!

Strengthen the east line! ordered Berit. Get over there folks, that's an ambush we don't need. The defensive line moved to intercept the frost giants sneak attack. It was little trickier fighting among the hills but since must of the Ring's spell casters could still get a clear shot, the Ring was able to hold off the giants advance. Unfortunately that was not the only sneak attack the frost giants were making.

We have a problem folks! Several frost giants used the caves to sneak up on our west side where our lines are now thin, reported Chielings.

Here they come! said Bloodwolfe. The west line is holding but too many giants are slipping through!

East line can't give any support we're still hard pressed in the hills! reported Arnwolf.

"They are trying to take advantage of their numbers and hit us at both sides," observed Ckorik.

Maec take your group and move up. Kill any giants that slip past the lines, Berit ordered.

I don't think Maecbeth's group can do it alone, too many slipped through! Bloodwolfe objected.

I can't send Arclight's group in as well. I need one group to stay and guard if east line gets a few runners. Maec go kill and injure as many giants as you can. Arclight have your group mop up what's left over, instructed Berit.

"Come on Maec its not like we planned on living for every anyway," laughed Nusbak as he started towards the west line.

"Damn it all!" cursed Arclight. "Hey Maec!" Arclight threw the dwarf knight a final salute with his lance. Maecbeth returned the salute and continued toward the west line. "Velocia, Tinkwell, burn down anything that comes through that line!" instructed Arclight.

"Count on it Arc," Tinkwell replied. After a few minutes of waiting several Frost giants came into view. They looked battered and bloody but they were still continuing forward.

"Kill em," said Arclight as fire began to pour from Tinkwell's hand. Velocia and Loyosh began to work their own spells and the giants began dropping from disease and pestilence. Those that survived the deadly spells were cut down by Stickyfingas and Arclight before they could do any harm.

"I don't sense any more of them. I think we got them all," Speedi reported.

Ok folks the giants are pulling the survivors back and reforming for another strike. Bloodwolfe pull your group back to entrance to heal and restore. Arclight move your group to take Bloodwolfe's place. Victorine take over heals for Aenau's group. Aen see if you can find what's left of Maec's group and restore them, Ckorik ordered. Arclight's group complied taking up a position on the west defensive line. There they waited for the giants next attack.

Here comes the next wave…it's a hell of a lot larger then the previous ones they aren't holding back much this time. They mean business, reported Voltamor.

"Here they come guys get ready!" shouted Arclight. Arclight and the fighters from the west line slammed into the advancing giants. The fighters tried to buy the shamans and enchanters what time they could to weaken the approaching army. Once that was done the other spell casters used their offensive magic to cause havoc among the frost giants ranks. But more giants kept coming.

They're hitting the west side pretty heavy! At this rate a few are bound to slip through! Vdaan telepathically shouted.

East line has almost finished with the frost giants that attacked there. Both lines pull back to where Chielings is standing by the river and counter attack there. ordered Berit.

Ilyeana sent in the wolf pack she and Victorine had called to distract the frost giants. The angry wolves pounced on the advancing giants giving the west line some extra time. Arclight jerked his lance out of a frost giants gut and turned to fall back when he saw a giant standing over Speedi and Loyosh's bodies. Enraged Arclight slashed at the giant scoring a hit but the frost giant swung his club back at Arclight staggering him. As Arclight shook off the effects of giants attack, the frost giant burst into flame from one of Velocia's spells. Just then a sword slash to his back knocked Arclight off his feet. Fighting viciously to stand again and fight Arclight looked up in time to a frost giant's velium sword descend and Arclight's world went dark.

Someone called out to Arclight across the darkness, allowing him to return to a body racked with pain and agony. Forcing his eyes open despite his misery he saw Aenau standing by him. Struggling, he attempted to stand as he noticed heavy snow and wind had begun since he had fallen.

"Easy Arclight you haven't recovered yet from the spell I cast to resurrect you," Aenau pointed out as she helped Arclight stand. Half choking and half gagging Arclight spat a bloody gob into the white snow.

"Oh man I feel as bad as that time we were all getting drunk in the bazaar arena. Was the last time I ever let Meiera choose what type of drinks to pass around." Moaned Arclight. Then Arclight saw the corpses of his group around him.

"Don't worry Arc I'll have them restored in a moment. I was able to slip passed the giants line and find your group. When I left it was a stalemate both sides were evenly matched. " Aenau spoke as her weapon began to glow. As Arclight shook his head to clear it he saw a frost giant had caught sight of them despite snowstorm and was heading for them. Calling on one of the few magic's he had left, Arclight healed himself completely and snatched up his lance from the snow.

"Get the others healed up and out of here Aen I'll play tag with this one," snarled Arclight.

"Careful Arc after that last beating you took, you're not at your best," replied Aenau as she continued to work her spells. Arclight was not as good with his bow as he was with his lance but a few shots were enough to get the frost giant's attention. Using his innate speed Arclight continued to let the giant chase him, firing arrows when ever he could. As the giant finally caught up to him, Arclight threw his bow aside and pulled his lance from the back draw on his pack.

Still exhausted from the strain of Aenau's spell, Arclight could barely defend himself against the giants attacks. The knight was able to score a few hits with his lance but was slowly being beaten down by giant's massive fists. Finally one of the giant's punches knocked Arclight off his feet. Unable to get to his feet, he could only watch the frost giant walked over to finish him. As the giant raised his fist a healing glow filled Arclight allowing him to seize his lance. The frost giant's fist met the tip of Arclight's lance driving its blade deep into the giant's hand. Ripping his lance out Arclight slashed at the frost giant's right leg causing the giant to fall on the blood stained ice. Squinting through the falling snow Arclight saw Aenau standing a few paces away.

"You were supposed to get the others to safety Aen." Arclight said smiling.

"I told them to get to Berit to be healed. They should be able slip past the battle. I had to go chase 'The Lost Pally' down through a blizzard," Aenau replied sarcastically as she raised her glowing hands. A massive force bolt ripped out of her hands, streaking by Arclight head and slamming into the bloodied giant behind the knight. After healing Arclight's wounds, the knight and the dark cleric made their way through the blizzard back to the battle.

As they neared the fight Aenau noticed a small group of frost giants moving toward the battle and cursed when she recognized them. "Priests of Zek! They'll blast our line with their spells while they stay a safe distance. If we don't do something they'll devastate the Ring with their spells! Hurry Arc we need to get our casters here FAST to counter them." Aenau turned and ran back towards the lines. Instead of running Arclight began to fire force bolts at the giants. "Arc what are you doing!" Aenau demanded as the giants began to weave their own magic.

"Just getting their attention. Hurry get the spell casters!" Arclight called back. The ground where Arclight was standing suddenly erupted into an explosion of fire and ice consuming him.

"ARCLIGHT!" Aenau shouted out as she ran toward the explosion trying to shield her eyes from the shrapnel. Arclight stepped out of the raging fire unharmed and glowing with a blue light.

"Forget that a paladin may make himself untouchable by magic for a time Aen? Though I truly appreciate the concern," Arclight explained grinning.

"Crazy Knight!" Aenau swore as seized Arc's arm and dragged him away from the approaching giants.

Aen, get them close to the line our casters are ready. instructed Ckorik.

Do me a favor hun, have them nuke the nutty pally while they are at it. Aenau sarcastically replied.

"Some days Aen your humor really escapes me you know that?" Arclight asked. Both Arclight and Aenau dropped to the snow as a barrage of magic shot out from the Ring's spell casters. Flying right over Aen and Arc's head, the destructive magic decimated the giant spell casters. Picking themselves off the snow the cleric and the paladin rejoined their groups as the Ring started to beat back the frost giant army.

Narandi is coming with his personal guards guys, warned Voltamor.

If we can kill Narandi I bet you a k in platinum the giant army will flee, said Aenau.

Rangers break off from the main fight and distract Narandi's body guards. Wizards and Mages break off from the main fight and join Berit and I on the hill at the entrance. Janlail have your group accompany the casters, ordered Ckorik. Hey Arclight you up for playing the bait one last time?

Sure CK what did you have in mind? replied Arclight.

Once the ranger's have gotten rid of his body guards get Narandi's attention and bring him around the battle behind our lines. Once you've done that, BRING THAT SON OF BITCH TO ME! ordered Ckorik.

Heh its as good as done, said Arclight. Just as in the beginning of the war, roots and vines tore forth from the snow ensnaring and entangling Narandi's body guards. As Narandi the Wretched turned to aid his companions against the rangers, a force bolt struck him.

Turning he saw a single paladin with a lance in one hand and a middle finger extended in the other. Roaring in rage at the audacity of the knight, Narandi charged towards him. Casually firing another force bolt, the knight turned and ran with the frost giant close behind him. Weaving around the battle the knight let the giant chase him till he suddenly turned around and faced the giant. Enraged beyond words Narandi stomped up to the knight and drew a velium lance as long as the giant was tall. Bringing the lance back Narandi swung the massive velium lance downward attempting to squash Arclight like a fly. The lance rebounded off of a golden aura that suddenly surrounded Arclight making him invulnerable. Looking past the knight, Narandi saw a line of spell casters on the hill that was the entrance to Thurgadin. Each of those spell casters were in the process of casting spells aimed at him.

Arclight saw the giant's sudden look of panic and only had time to snicker, "Heh dumb ass." A second later Arclight and Narandi disappeared under a sea of fire and lightning. Force bolts and magic blades were hurled into raging mana storm. Arclight quickly ran through the explosions escaping the magic calamity before his own protection spell wore off.

When the snow settled and air cleared, Arclight and Janlail's group peered over the newly formed crater at Thurgadin's entrance. Narandi's skin and armor had been burned black from the spells cast at him but still the giant moved. As he began to run back toward what was left of his army, Moorg the shadow knight troll tackled him. Struggling to throw of the heavy troll, Narandi suddenly screamed and writhed in agony at Moorg's dark magic touch. Janlail jumped Narandi as well dragging the giant to the ground. Vixenne began using her daggers to carve up Narandi's legs to keep him from standing. Narandi grabbed Moorg by the throat and started to squeeze, but Arclight ran over and slashed the giant's wrist freeing Moorg. Finally Vdaan got a clean shot and struck off Narandi's head.

Exhausted and battered the fighters looked up to see the last of the frost giant army break and flee the battle. The war was over, and the Ring of Destiny stood tall as the victor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Time For Blades and a Time For Beer.

As night began to fall, the guild found the last of their fallen members and restored them. They had emerged from the conflict virtually unscathed. Tired beyond all measure, the members of the ring retired to the hall to sleep and recover from their long ordeal. The next morning there was a massive celebration for the Ring's victory. The King of Thurgadin even presented Chielings with a magic ring for his efforts in aiding his kingdom. Instead of the sounds of fighters and spell casters getting ready for battle like the day before, the hall was filled drunk revelry. Every member of the Ring was either passed out drunk or in the process of taking themselves there.

Every member except one. Arclight helped himself to a drink but left before the party really took off. Smiling at the sounds of all his friends having a good time inside the hall, Arclight closed his eyes and leaned back against the ice wall in the corridor. Savoring that chill spread through him he closed his eyes. Letting the cold clear away the exhaustion and pain that sleep could not cure he let out a quiet sigh.

"Thought I'd find you here Arc," a voice laughed. Opening his eyes he saw it was Seek. "You should be with the rest of the guild celebrating Arc that was a hell of fight we just had. It would do you good to unwind a little."

"I'm have a little trouble celebrating after a fight like this Seek," responded Arclight.

"Ya I know it's a habit I've been trying to break you of since we meet," snorted Seek. "It's easy for you to go enjoy a drink after a good adventure. It's a different matter to go celebrate with people when just a day ago you tied your heart and soul into a knot just trying to protect them with your life. Especially when you know an even bigger fight is surely waiting for you in the future." Arclight neither opened his eyes nor did he agree. For a time he said nothing.

Finally he whispered, "There is always a bigger fight and we were luckier then we ever know in this one."

"Yes we were," agreed Seek. "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't be over there celebrating with them. You're proud of that guild badge you're wearing aren't ya?"

"More proud of the adventures I had wearing it, but yes I am proud of it," replied Arclight.

"Your not acting like it." Seek pointed out. "Oh I know you are but the rest of them don't. All they know is you're gone. I know that last battle tested a lot more then your will, but you'll have time to recover from that later. For now you need to go back there and let them know as glad as you are to be alive, your even happier they are alive and you're a part of them. So I'm not asking ya pal I'm telling ya, quit moping around here and enjoy your time with them. Before I send Yaman out here to bring you in." Arclight tried to control it but could not stop the laugh bubbling up inside of him.

"I take it the first rounds on me?" Arclight chuckled as he walked to the door.

"Your fault for missing the round I bought," laughed Seek.

The End…….till its time for another adventure.


End file.
